Brume alcoolisée
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Agée de 17 ans, Marinette abuse de cocktails lors d'une soirée Halloween et ce juste avant une attaque d'Akuma


**Brume alcoolisée.**

Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ?

Telle était la question qu'Adrien se posait depuis 5 bonne minutes. Bien que la situation était loin de lui déplaire, il trouvait que les événements c'étaient un peu vite enchainer.

Assit sur son lit, Il jeta un œil à son logement. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, il louait cet appartement au cœur de Paris. Ayant maintenant 17 ans passés, il avait réussi à convaincre son père de lui laisser un peu plus de liberté. De la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, il voyait le remue-ménage qu'il avait laissé hier dans leur précipitation. Une chaise renversée, sa veste abandonnée à même le sol et, sur le sol de la chambre, un masque nacré, un pantalon de smoking, une robe d'un blanc éclatant et il ne se souvenait plus du reste des vêtements qui avaient volé dans leur empressement. Un léger gémissement attira son attention, il déposa alors son regard sur le corps abandonné au sommeil se trouvant à ses côtés. Il devinait sous la finesse du drap, de longue jambe, un corps fin mais ce dont il se souvenait le plus c'était de la douceur de cette peau ainsi que de son parfum. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux bleutée derrière l'oreille de la belle endormie, il sourit devant son air totalement abandonné. Cela faisait des mois que Chat noir et ladybug jouaient au chat et à la souris. Parfois la coccinelle acceptait une caresse, un baisé volé, parfois c'était elle qui laissait trainer une main sur son bras ou prolongeant un contact plus que nécessaire. Mais depuis 2 semaines cette situation le rendait fou. Il en voulait plus, il voulait pouvoir serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il voulait pouvoir goûter pleinement le goût des lèvres rosées de son héroïne. Il voulait savoir qui elle était afin de passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. Et enfin, hier soir, tout c'était enchainer.

Il s'était rendu à la fête d'Halloween organisée par ses amis. Déguisé en gentlemen cambrioleur, il en avait fait rire plus d'un grâce à ses manières. Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il n'avait pas pu la lâcher du regard. Une longue robe blanche aux volutes de mousseline, un masque d'un blanc nacré recouvrant les ¾ de son visage, une allure timide mais néanmoins royale, elle était sublime. Il aimait sa lady, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être envoûté par cette princesse. La soirée c'était prolongée assez tard dans la nuit et certains des invités avaient profité un peu trop des cocktails qui étaient servis. Mais alors qu'il avait cherché sa princesse du regard afin de l'invité à dance, une alerte Akuma avait retenti. Il avait profité de la confusion régnant parmi la foule pour s'éclipser et trouver un coin désert. A peine la formula magique récitée, il s'était transformé et élancé sur les toits de Paris. Même si ne l'avouerais jamais à se Lady, il remerciait secrètement Papillon d'avoir permis leur rencontre et de permettre encore aujourd'hui de pouvoir voir son Héroïne de temps en temps. Il avait bien essayé de découvrir qui elle était, mais la jeune femme avait réussi à le lui caché jusque maintenant. Il arriva bien vite sur le lieu du combat. Il fut cependant surpris de voir ladybug, qui balançant de toit en toit grâce à son yoyo, rater son atterrissage. Se redressant, la jeune femme semblait blessée car elle chancelait légèrement. Se rendant immédiatement près de sa dulcinée, il constata que la jeune femme ne présentait aucune séquelle. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il trouva la rougeur présente sous son masque quelques peu étrange. Ayant peur qu'elle ne soit malade, il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa hanche avant de poser une main sur son front. Bien que légèrement chaude, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiète. Devant le comportement du félin, ladybug prit la parole :

Qu'est ce qui te prend chaton ?

C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ma Lady. Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette.

Oh si tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'écarta du félin. Chat noir du cependant la rattraper vite fait. À peine avait-elle fait un pas en avant qu'elle se mit à tituber. Replaçant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, Chat noir compris ce qui se passait lorsqu'il l'entendit glousser.

J'ai l'impression que tu es saoul ma Lady.

Mais non chaton… Mais j'admets avoir exagérer un tout petit peu.

Chat noir était surpris. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il combattait ensemble et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état tel qu'elle ne savait pas assumé son rôle d'héroïne.

Ça va aller Ladybug ?

Mais oui chaton, ne t'en fais pas. Ça allait très bien avant que je ne sorte respirer l'air du soir.

Bien que peu convaincu, il libera tout de même la hanche de la jeune femme. Malgré les craintes du félin, le combat se passa bien. Mais c'est alors que tout s'emballa.

Posé sur un toit non loin du lieu du combat terminé, Chat noir était entrainé d'hésiter. Devait-il retourner à la fête ou rentrer chez lui ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir comme un voleur sans dire au revoir mais le combat l'avait fatigué. Perdu dans ses pensées il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se coller au sien.

Ma Lady….. ?

Se retournant pour faire face à la jeune fille, il fut surpris devant son regard empli de malice. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et doucement, tout doucement, vient déposer ses lèvres ses celle du jeune homme. Posant une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, Chat noir profita du moment. Cela faisait un moment que sa Lady prenait parfois des initiatives comme celle-ci. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'ils se sépareraient une fois le baiser terminé, il fut surpris de sentir Ladybug se coller un peu plus à lui et d'approfondir leur échange. Se laissant porter par ses sensations et ses sentiments, le félin la pris dans ses bras afin de la serrer tout contre lui. Il fut plus qu'heureux de constater qu'elle ne l'en en pécha pas. Les deux héros de Paris se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ne voulait pas en rester là, Chat noir se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Accepterais-tu de venir chez moi Lady de mon cœur ?

La coccinelle, incapable de retrouver le contrôle de sa voix, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le visage de Chat noir s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il la vit accepter. Lui prenant la main, il la conduisit jusqu'à son appartement. Ce dernier, se trouvant au dernier étage du bâtiment, possédait une terrasse légèrement à l'abri des regards. Une fois le pied sur le balcon, Chat noir s'empressa de sortir la clé de son costume et fit entré la jeune femme. Entrant, Ladybug regarda autour d'elle pendant que chat noir refermait la porte fenêtre. Ils s'observèrent alors pendant un court instant et, ni tenant plus, Chat noir captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa coccinelle. Dans leur empressement, ils renversèrent une chaise de la cuisine. Mais alors que Chat noir guidait la jeune femme vers sa chambre tout en capturant régulièrement ses lèvres, leurs miraculous émirent un ultime Bip. Pendant un court instant chat noir eu peur de voir sa Lady s'enfuir comme cendrillon au dernier coup de Minuit. Mais la jeune femme, semblait oublié la signification du bip de ses boucles d'oreille, recommença à embrasser le héros félin. Arrivé tout contre le lit du jeune homme, ils se perdirent un instant dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Complètement perdu dans les sensations et sentiments qui se bousculaient en eux, ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il s'était dé transformé lors de leur dernier baiser. Adrien glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et en défi la fermeture éclair de la somptueuse robe. Une fois libérée de l'encombrant vêtement, Adrien la poussa délicatement sur le lit. Mais avant d'y prendre place à son tour, il fit valser sa chemise de gentlemen cambrioleur, sa veste elle avait été abandonnée sur le trajet de la chambre. Reprenant les lèvres de sa douce, il laissa ses mains caresser la peau délectable du dos de la jeune femme. Y rencontrant l'attache de son soutien-gorge, il hésita. Se décollant légèrement, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son amie. N'y voyant aucune peur, il se permit de détacher le vêtement. Après quelques baiser et caresse à nouveau échangées, Adrien se releva un instant afin de retirer son pantalon. Mais alors qu'il reprenait place sur le lit, Il y trouva sa belle endormie. Loin de se choquer, il sourit tendrement à celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Se relevant le plus doucement possible, il attrapa dans son armoire un tee-shirt assez ample avant de le passer délicatement à la jeune femme dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid, simplement vêtue de sa petite culotte. Enfilant l'un des boxer qui lui utilisait pour la nuit, il se glissa ensuite à son tour son les draps. Mais avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme tout en lui murmurant :

Je t'aime Marinette.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Adrien mit quelques instants à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à être sorti du sommeil par un corps chaud se collant à lui. Bien qu'il y avait bien plus désagréable comme réveille, il en avait tout de même était plus que surpris. S'assaillant dans le lit le plus délicatement possible, une question lui traversa l'esprit : « Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et sourit. Même s'il trouvait que tout c'était enchainer un peu vite à sa mode, il était tout de même plus que contant de la tournure des évènements. Lorsque sa belle endormie lâcha un petit gémissement, il déposa sur elle un regard empli de tendresse. La couette avait glissé pendant la nuit, ne laissant sur la jeune femme qu'un drap d'une finesse telle qu'il épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Il se remémora son parfum ainsi que la douceur de sa peau. Se penchant vers sa Lady, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de cette dernière. Il espérait que l'alcool que la jeune femme avait ingurgité hier ne lui jouerait pas de mauvais tour d'amnésie. A nouveau la demoiselle endormie laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant de commencer à s'étirer. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, Adrien lui sourit avant de dire :

Bonjour Marinette.

La jeune femme se figea aussitôt, l'air totalement perdu et quelques peu effrayer. Se redressant, elle dit aussitôt :

ADRIEN…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Et torse nu ! Et moi, pourquoi je suis si peu vêtue ?

Marinette était rouge écarlate, morte de honte et au bord de la panique. Elle se calma cependant bien vite lorsqu'elle vit le regard triste du jeune mannequin. Interdite devant son visage accablé, elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui parler. Après une longue minute d'un silence bien trop lourd, Adrien prit la parole :

Alors tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Heu…Je …Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Sur ce, elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Bien que le regard insistant d'Adrien ne l'aidait pas vraiment, elle fit un effort et se concentra. Elle se rappelait très bien s'être rendu à la fête d'halloween. Elle se souvenait s'y être amusée avec ses amis, avoir dansé de nombreuse fois et avoir bu pas mal de cocktail bien frais et sucré. Elle se souvenait que plus elle en buvait et plus le regard du gentleman cambrioleur lui semblait attirant. Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre un dernier verre pour se donner du courage afin d'aller lui proposer de danser, une alerte Akuma avait été lancée. Mais alors qu'elle se rappelait son comportement plus qu'aguicheur et osé avec chat noir, elle devient rouge pivoine. Comment avait-elle osé sauter ainsi que chat noir. Cette fois elle se souvenait de tous. Des baisers, des caresses et de l'invitation du chat à venir jusque chez lui. Relevant les yeux, elle plongea son regard dans l'émeraude de son vis-à-vis avant de dire :

Chaton ?

Le visage du jeune se fendit d'un magnifique sourire. N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui avant de lui murmurer ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était endormie :

Je t'aime Ma Lady.

Fin

Le 19/05/2019

Début 8h00, fin 10h


End file.
